Eat, Sleep and Breathe Music
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Kelsi Nelson eats, sleep and breathe music. It's the thing that makes her feel alive. Can she find someone who shares the same passion?
1. Chapter 1

**Eat, Sleep and Breathe Music**

**Chapter 1**

She was lost in the music. Kelsi Nelson had just started East High and the first place she had found was the music room. Know she was lost in very own composition.

"Hey," came a voice.

She turned to see a boy.

"Am I not allowed in here?" asked Kelsi.

"As far as I know it's fine," smiled the guy. "I'm Ryan Evans."

"Kelsi Nelson," smiled Kelsi.

"So what was that you were playing a minute ago?" asked Ryan.

"Oh nothing just a little thing," answered Kelsi.

"What I've been looking for," whispered Ryan, sitting next to her.

"You know you should show all this to our drama teacher Mrs Darbus who knows she may turn it into a musical next year," smiled Ryan.

"You really think so?" asked Kelsi.

Ryan nodded.

"Yeah you're really good," he smiled.

"RYAN!"

"That's my sister. I'm going to leave though the outside door and you didn't see me," said Ryan.

"Ok," answered Kelsi, a confused look on her face.

"She's demanding and I'm trying to get out her spotlight and have my own," explained Ryan, as he backed out the door.

His head popped back round the door.

"Don't play anything of yours actually I would grab your stuff and get out of there now."

Quickly scooping up her compositions and her bag she hurried out of the door with Ryan seconds before a figure in pink came into the music room.

"Could have sworn I saw Ryan come in here," muttered Sharpay.

Outside Ryan and Kelsi were laughing as they watched a confused Sharpay hurry out the music room now doubt in search of her brother.

"Well Kelsi I have a feeling were going to be great friends," smiled Ryan.

"Ever with your over controlling, demanding spotlight stealing sister?" asked Kelsi.

Ryan nodded.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Eat, Sleep and Breathe Music**

**Chapter 2**

"Wow you certainly eat, sleep and breathe music don't you?" asked Ryan, as he walked into the music room, a few weeks later, at seven am.

Kelsi jumped on the piano stool, her fingers slamming down on the keys as she tired to stay upright. She managed it but only just and was soon hauled back into position as Ryan lifted her up.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"So how long have you been here for?" asked Ryan.

"My dad goes to work at half six and he dropped me off twenty minutes ago," answered Kelsi, fighting back a yawn.

"So you have to get up at what half five?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi nodded.

"God Kelsi you must be exhausted," muttered Ryan.

"It's ok I'm used to it," answered Kelsi.

"Would you like a lift to school?" asked Ryan.

"Hmm?" asked Kelsi.

"I can come in a car and not of the Vespa I can pick you up at ten to seven," answered Ryan.

"I like the Vespa," replied Kelsi.

"So a lift would you like one?" asked Ryan.

"And have an extra hour sleep?" asked Kelsi.

"Pick you up at ten to seven?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi nodded.

"Now it's ten past seven we have roughly forty five minutes till we need to leave this room to go to homeroom. You want to do some music or do you want to sleep?" asked Ryan.

No response.

"Kelsi," he whispered, looking down to find her asleep on his shoulder. Her hands moving in her sleep making it look like she was playing the piano.

"Guess she really does eat, sleep and breathe music," thought Ryan, as he sat there.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Eat, Sleep and Breathe Music**

**Chapter 3**

"Good weekend?" asked Ryan, as he pulled away from Kelsi's house.

"Yeah I wrote most of my musical," said Kelsi.

"That go with What I've Been Looking For?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi nodded.

"It's about a couple called Minnie and Arnold and …"

Ryan listened to Kelsi talk for the whole drive.

"… so there are about ten songs but Breaking Free is defiantly my favourite at the moment," finished Kelsi, as they reached school.

"Well I can't wait to hear the seven songs you've got so far," smiled Ryan, as they walked to the music room.

"And um I was thinking maybe you'd like to choreographer it. You mentioned you like to dance and do choreography," smiled Kelsi.

"I'll see what I can come up with," smiled Ryan. "I guess with some choreography it'll look better when you present it to Darbus."

Kelsi nodded.

"Well then let's get to work," smiled Ryan, as they entered the music room.

"It's going to take weeks you know," said Kelsi, dropping her bag by the piano.

"Well we have and hour now," smiled Ryan.

Kelsi nodded and placed her compositions on the piano stand.

"Can I hear them though once to get a feel for the music?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi nodded and smiled as her hands reached to play her pieces.

Kelsi was it did take weeks, it took them two months to finish the musical, which was duded Twinkle Towne. With Ryan's help Kelsi wrote the last three songs for it and she was often dragged into creating the chorography – especially if she laughed at Ryan dancing with an imaginary person.

When it was completed they handed it to Ms Darbus who deemed it worthy of performance and it was to the Spring Musical of their Junior Year.

Little did they know the next few weeks where going to change their lives.

Leading up to summer Ryan and Kelsi spent a lot of time together in the theatre rehearsing for this years Spring Musical. It was performance flawlessly on its opening and other days. In their spare time Ryan and Kelsi work on Twinkle Towne and the day before came the kiss. Unexpected, un planned and then Ryan flew off to New York for two and Lava Springs for the other five. While Kelsi was stuck in Albuquerque with no answer for Ryan – for the entire seven weeks. For once the composer was without a chorographer.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Eat, Sleep and Breathe Music**

**Chapter 4**

"Ryan about what happened in July," started Kelsi.

"Don't mention it," said Ryan.

"You don't know what I'm going to say," said Kelsi, defensively.

"You've got a back bone," smiled Ryan.

"I'm going to be working with your sister this year I'm going to need one," answered Kelsi. "That kiss has ruined our friendship you didn't speak to me for the whole seven weeks of vacation."

"I know. I'm an idiot and I'm sorry that kiss messed up my head," whispered Ryan.

"Messed up mine to," whispered Kelsi. "What I say next may change the course of our friendship but I need to say it."

"That kiss was the best thing that happened to me," they both whispered, they look at each other as they stopped in the school car park.

"Really?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi nodded.

"Guess it just changed our friendship for the better," smiled Ryan.

"Ryan I'm a very private person and although I have a back bone now you're sister still scares me," said Kelsi.

"You want to keep us a secret?" asked Ryan.

"For now I'm new to this I don't know what to except," whispered Kelsi.

"Every relationship is new to everyone no relationship is the same," smiled Ryan. "We just have to figure out what is best for us."

"Right now what is best for us is to get into that music room," smiled Kelsi, running off.

"Yeah," muttered Ryan, staring after her not realizing she had taken off. "Hey!"

Review Please

Short and sweet I know sorry but now it's leading to all the good bits. All the scenes that could have been in the movies but with there own Ryelsi moments.

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Eat, Sleep and Breathe Music**

**Chapter 5**

Ms Darbus voice rang out over the auditorium.

"For the lead roles of Minnie and Arnold we only have couple sighed up. Ryan and Sharpay I think it might be useful for why we gather in this hallowed hall."

Sharpay and Ryan walked onto stage.

"What key?" asked Kelsi, standing up.

"Sharpay had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement sorry," said Ryan.

"No biggie," shrugged Kelsi.

"It is big deal. You can play for me later," smiled Ryan. "I promise I'll try and do it justice."

"I know you will," smiled Ryan.

"Ryan!" shouted Sharpay.

"Go," smiled Kelsi.

Ryan tried his hardest to sing it jus how he knew Kelsi had imagined it. Unfortunately Sharpay made it sound poppy. Ryan knew when Kelsi clapped she was only clapping for him not the performance.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

"It's ok," she mouthed back.

He shook his head but as he made his way over to Kelsi got interrupted by a few people. That when he noticed Kelsi get up to speak to Sharpay.

"If you do the part with that particular song I imagined it much slower," started of Kelsi.

"If we do the part?" asked Sharpay, laughing. "Kelsi, my sawed-off Sondheim. I've been in seventeen school productions and how many times have your compositions been selected?" asked Sharpay.

"This would be the first," stuttered Kelsi, her confidence wavering and her back bone fading.

"Which tells us what?" asked Sharpay.

"I need to write you more solos?" asked Kelsi, nervously, glancing at Ryan who was watching and listening to his sister.

"No. It tells us that you do not offer, direction, suggestion or commentary. And you should be thankful that me and Ryan are here to shed light on your music. "With each other word she backed Kelsi back until she was on the edge of the stage. "Are we clear?" asked Sharpay.

This last sharp question made Kelsi jump and fall backwards.

Ryan had gotten closer as Kelsi walked backwards and was right behind as she fell so she fell straight it his arms.

"Yes ma'am. I mean Sharpay," stuttered Kelsi.

"Shar lay off," said Ryan.

Sharpay scowled. "Nice talking to you," she said, before she strode off.

"Are you ok?" asked Ryan, setting Kelsi on her feet.

Kelsi nodded. "Just a bit shaken up."

"Ryan!" shouted Sharpay.

"I gotta go," smiled Ryan.

"It's ok," smiled Kelsi.

"Don't fall over or off anything again," said Ryan.

"I'll try not to," smiled Kelsi, as she walked back to the piano.

"Ryan!" shouted Sharpay.

"Go," smiled Kelsi.

Ryan walked over to his sister.

"I think we're going to break her into our submission very soon but the choreography she wrote for the show will not go with how we perform," scoffed Sharpay.

"I did the choreography it goes with how Kelsi wants the show to be. It's her show sis," answered Ryan, before he walked off.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Eat, Sleep and Breathe Music**

**Chapter 6**

"Sharpay calm down," said Ryan, as he walked after his sister.

"Calm down?" shrieked Sharpay. "There going to ruin my show."

"Shar they haven't asked our permission to join the drama club," said Ryan, not that he was bothered by competition.

"Somebody has to tell her the rules," snapped Sharpay, banging her hands down the on the table making Kelsi jump and pull her music towards her.

Ryan looked suspicious.

"Exactly what are the rules?" he asked.

His sister scoffed and headed back to the look over the railing down into the cafeteria.

He shared a look with Kelsi who then shrugged and left. Ryan knew where she was gong. He listened to Sharpay rant for another couple of minutes but when he noticed her attention was fully of him and she was ranting for anyone to hear he slipped away and headed to the music room.

"So what do you know?" he asked, as he entered the room.

"They helped with you guys left the auditorium," answered Kelsi, from her place at the piano.

"What do you mean helped you?" asked Ryan, sitting next to her.

"I tripped over the piano stool and landed on my knees. Troy and Gabriella came and helped me pick up my music. Then asked why I was so afraid of your sister. Told me it was my show and I played the duet how it is supposed to sound," answered Kelsi. "Darbus was hiding at the back of the room and she gave them a call-back."

"And you're there rehearsal pianist?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi nodded.

"So I guess we're each other's competition," said Ryan.

"I'm already the composer I'm not competing and you're the choreographer," smiled Kelsi.

"Ryan!" shouted Sharpay.

"Want to get out of here?" asked Ryan.

"We still have afternoon classes," answered Kelsi.

"I mean out of her before my sister finds us," answered Ryan.

Kelsi nodded, collected her stuff and let Ryan drag her out music room via the side door.

"See you later?" asked Ryan, as he left Kelsi at her class.

"Yeah," smiled Kelsi. "Remember Ryan I'm not your competition."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Eat, Sleep and Breathe Music**

**Chapter 7**

"Kelsi!" shouted Sharpay.

Kelsi sighed and stopped waiting for Sharpay to catch up to her.

"Ryan wanted me to let you know that he can't make to yours for rehearsal but you should come to ours to help me," said Sharpay, before she walked off.

"How'd she know?" thought Kelsi.

She pulled out her phone to call him but then realized he was in dance class so she would have no answer.

That was why Kelsi turned up, on foot, at the Evans just as Ryan was leave to pick her up for their date.

"Kelsi what are you doing here?" asked Ryan.

"She's here to rehearse you couldn't except me to go to her house could you?" asked Sharpay.

"We weren't rehearsing today Sharpay," answered Ryan.

"Then what were you doing?" asked Sharpay.

"None of your business," answered Ryan, pulling Kelsi out of the house with him.

"Ryan what about the show!" shouted Sharpay. "We can't let those amateurs win."

"Guess that's show business," shrugged Ryan, as he helped Kelsi onto his Vespa.

"We have two days Ryan!" shouted Sharpay.

"Bye sis," waved Ryan, as he drove off with Kelsi.

"That was so cool," smiled Kelsi, once they got to the ice cream parlour.

"Someone's gotta stand up to her and it's about time I started to," smiled Ryan.

Kelsi and Ryan spent the rest of the weekend forgetting about the drama of high school. However the week rushed by too fast and soon it was Thursday the day before the call backs..

"Ryan!" shouted Kelsi, as she entered the music room.

"What?" asked Ryan, looking up from where he and his sister were practising.

Then he saw the anger on Kelsi's face.

"Sis you may want to leave," he said.

"Please it's just Kelsi," laughed Sharpay. "She can't do anything."  
"You changed the call backs," said Kelsi.

"Yes we did," said Sharpay.

"This doesn't concern you Sharpay," snapped Kelsi.

"It's my show," said Sharpay.

"Actually it's my show," said Kelsi. "I'm the composer."

"Doesn't mean you get to chose who gets the leads," answered Sharpay. "It will certainly be us now Gabriella and Troy can't join us for the call backs."

"Don't be so sure," said Kelsi.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sharpay.

"As I said I'm the composer," smiled Kelsi.

"Well Ryan's the choreographer," said Sharpay.

"I don't have a choreographer," said Kelsi, looking Ryan in the eyes before striding out.

Ryan's mind was working overtime. Did Kelsi just break up with him?

"Kelsi!" he shouted going after her.

"Ryan!" shouted Sharpay.

"This really doesn't concern you!" shouted Ryan, as he ran after Kelsi.

"Kelsi did you mean that?" he asked.

"Yes… no… I don't know I'm just really mad at you guys," answered Kelsi, whirling round to face him.

"It was Sharpay," answered Ryan.

"Oh really," said Kelsi. "Does is that a yes remind you of anything?"

"Oh," said Ryan.

"I was behind the piano Ryan I heard everything Troy and Gabriella will be singing tomorrow," promised Kelsi.

"Am I still your choreographer?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi looked round to see the corridor deserted and reached up to press her lips to Ryan's.

"Of course you are," she smiled.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Eat, Sleep and Breathe Music**

**Chapter 8**

It was Friday, it was call back day. Although Kelsi had forgiven Ryan she hadn't spent any time with him that week not that he blamed her. Troy and Gabriella needed the rehearsal time.

For Kelsi's sake Ryan hoped that Troy and Gabriella would be able to get to the call-back on time.

Sharpay and Ryan's performance was amazing, at least Kelsi thought Ryan's was but she was so distracted hoping that Troy and Gabriella would get there on time that she didn't really watch.

It was time for Troy and Gabriella to step on stage but they weren't there.

"They'll be here," pleaded Kelsi.

"The theatre as I have often pointed out waits for no one I'm sorry," said Ms Darbus.

Tears in her eyes Kelsi ran off stage before anyone could see her cry. Especially Ryan who tried to move away from his sister but was held back by her.

"Well we are done here. Congratulations to all. The cast list will be posted," smiled Ms Darbus.

Sharpay smirked at her brother who just looked after Kelsi feeling sad that all her hard work had gone to waste.

"Wait, wait Ms Darbus we're here. We're ready we can sing," shouted Troy.

"I called your names twice," said Ms Darbus.

"Ms Darbus please please, " pleaded Gabriella, hands clasped into front of her as she climbed the stairs.

"I'm sorry rules are rules," answered Ms Darbus.

The entire population of East High came crowding into the auditorium. Sharpay walked forward and Ryan ran backstage to find his girlfriend.

"We'd be happy to do it again for our fellow students Ms Darbus," smiled Sharpay.

"I don't know what's going on here but it's far too late and you don't have a pianist," said Ms Darbus.

"Well in show biz," said Sharpay, not noticing her brother had disappeared.

Backstage.

"Kelsi!" shouted Ryan.

"What?" asked a voice. "Come to gloat?"

"You know I would never do that," whispered Ryan, turning to find Kelsi tears in her eyes.

He stepped forward and tried to pull her towards him. "You did whatever you guys had planned it worked there here."

"Really?" asked Kelsi.

Ryan nodded. "Go," he smiled.

"You had an amazing performance I'm really I couldn't enjoy it that much," smiled Kelsi.

"You had another things on you're mind," answered Ryan. "Now go."

Back on stage.

"We'll sing without a piano," said Troy's

"Oh no you won't!" came a voice. "Pianist here Ms Darbus," shouted Kelsi, as she ran back on stage.

"You really don't want to do that?" said Sharpay raising an eyebrow and stepping forward. Ryan smiled and Kelsi stepped forward to his sister.

"Oh yes I really do," answered Kelsi. "Ready on stage."

Ryan smiled, his girl was standing up for herself. He sent her a wink and joined his sister off stage.

He chuckled as Kelsi kicked back the piano stool and moved to the music she was playing. She looked like she was having the time of her life.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Sharpay. "Ms Darbus just threw away her clipboard we've lost."

"Show biz," shrugged Ryan. "You win some you lose some sis. We'll still be in the play."

"With some small part yeah and as understudy remember Kelsi said you were no longer the choreographer," said Sharpay.

"She was mad at you and me but she forgave me," answered Ryan.

"She just tripped over the piano leg," said Sharpay.

"What?" asked Ryan, looking up to see Kelsi stood by the piano.

"You like her," said Sharpay.

"That is none of your business," answered Ryan.

"I'm your twin Ry I know," smiled Sharpay.

"You don't know everything Shar," answered Ryan, before he walked off.

Kelsi stood nervously in the gym. She didn't know how Taylor and Gabriella had convinced her to put on this red strappy top before they headed to the gym to find out the results of the game. But they had it was worth it once she saw the look on Ryan's face but then he was following his sister round.

"Composer here's your game play," said Troy, passing her basketball from the game. "You deserve it playmaker." 

She stood with the ball nervously moving it in her hands until she felt some familiar hands on her arms. She looked up to see Ryan and he helped her shoot a basket as the wildcats victory song played out across the gym.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**Eat, Sleep and Breathe Music**

**Chapter 9**

The musical had gone fabulously – as Sharpay would say – Gabriella and Troy had been able to make every single performance. Kelsi's music had been brilliant and Ryan's choreography inspiring, well that's what they had said about each other's work. Best thing about it they had to spend nearly all their time together and so could keep their relationship a secret.

Now it was summer. Ryan was stood with Kelsi at her locker.

"Kelsi!" shouted Sharpay.

"Yes?" asked Kelsi.

"I have a summer job for you," smiled Sharpay.

"At Lava Springs you need a pianist Ryan already told me," smiled Kelsi, before she moved back to her locker and almost into Ryan's arms.

Ryan knew his sister would want to talk to him.

"You start next week," he whispered, in Kelsi's ear.

She nodded.

"Ryan!" shouted Sharpay, before she walked off.

Kelsi slipped her arms around Ryan's waist.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her.

"You look annoyed at her," smiled Kelsi.

"Thanks I should go before she comes back," smiled Ryan.

"Its summer Ryan as Sharpay said everything changes," smiled Kelsi.

"That meaning?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know," answered Kelsi. "Oh god," she groaned.

"What?" asked Ryan. "You ok?"

"Jason's coming this way. He will not leave me alone. Every chance he gets he flirts and the wildcats encourage him," she answered.

"Well then let's get you away before he does flirt because I'm not sure what I would do," smiled Ryan. "You got everything?"

Kelsi nodded and as Jason reached her locker they had already walked off.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
